conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaxana
Diaxana is a Conworld in an unknown universe. It's population is around 9.56bn, making its population smaller than most planets near it. It is known to be a relatively calm and peaceful planet, yet bigotry is fairly common, especially against Xayas. It is a Class 9 society based on the Alpine Technology and Quality of Life Test (ATQLT for short.) History Xaya Reign Around 2467, the 47th Xaya Colonization Fleet was visiting the Spirallax Solar System when their ship crashed onto a planet 21 light-years away. They decided to settle there. All Xayas on Diaxa are descended from the fleet. During the Xaya Renaissance, in 2678, large cities were built, and civilization flourished. Diaxana, (then called Xai II,) was known for importing lots of Sun-Matter (pure essence of stars, used to power glass-titanium engines). Population boomed around 2689. It was prosperous until 2734, when there was no more need for Sun-Matter, as scientists found Quantum Energy did the job much better. There was a sharp decline in population. This only intensified when a civil war broke out between the people of Xai I and Xai II. In the end, Xai II won, but most of the population had fled into another solar system. That was the end of the Xaya reign on Diaxana. Diaxas Rise To Prominence After reeling from the civil war, some Xayas mutated into beings that were very different, as in all new DNA. The population of this new species grew, and in 2756, the species, having taken the name Diaxas, were in control of Xai II. They renamed it Diaxana, and the planet went into another Renaissance. They were inter-stellar peace guardians, and were large importers of Chain-2-7-3 (a type of non-corrodible metal). They were well respected in their galaxy for being enlightened in the field of Philosphy. Ayabras Settle on Diaxana During the Bright Age, (the Diaxa Renaissance), 6.45 million Ayabrans fled their home planet after losing a battle that cost many Ayabrans their lives. The Diaxas were welcoming, and allowed 3.78 million into Diaxana. (The other Ayabrans had either found a different home or had died). The Diaxas set up homes and even built a new city especially for the Ayabrans. Many were thankful, but some did not like it. They were ungrateful and wanted control of the planet, so they decided to assassinate the leader of Diaxana. Thankfully, their plot never followed through. The 20 or so thousand Ayabras were sentenced to the harshest prison in the galaxy. End Of Xaya Prominence Between 3445 and 3456, the Xayas were locked in a war with a powerful species. Unfortunately, they lost and 45% of the Xayans on Diaxana had gone away to fight, with only 18% of the original number returning. Xayas had many of their rights taken away in 3456, but after massive lobbying, had many rights allowed in 3458, but some were never returned. Sapient Species *Diaxa (61%) *Ayabra (30.5%) *Xaya (6.5%) *Other (2%) Continents and Countries Auror'a (Continent) Countries: Espai, Sentai, Xalaya, Eshira Auror'a is predominantly Ayabran, with 89% of all residents having Ayabran heritage. Auror'a has a population of 3.56bn. The capital of Auror'a is in Xalaya, called Vcoa. Eos (Continent) Countries: Tanchura, Espea, Minta, Xantira and Withalea Eos is balanced in terms of species, however Minta and Espea have more Diaxa than any other country in Eos. It has a population of 2.18bn. The capital of Eos is in Espea, called Florelle. Vulcae (Continent) Countries: Zinta, Castella, Wintae, Skya, Mayana, Tinsala Vulcae is the only remaining continent from the Xaya Renaissance. 89% of all Xayas live there. It has a population of 4.00bn. The capital of Vulcae is in Zinta, called Xiachune. Capital of Diaxana The capital of Diaxana is the capital of Eos, Florelle. Florelle is the centre of Diaxana's politics, and its trading centre to the galaxy. It is also the city in which the Heads of Court live and write laws and policies. It is also the city in which Floriån originated. Government Diaxana is an Oligarchy-Democracy. Each continent votes for a leader, and those three leaders control the planet. One leader must be Xayan, one a Diaxan, and one an Ayabran, yet most leaders lie about their genealogy to be in power, usually lying that they are a Xayan, because surprisingly, only 43.8% of politicians representing the Xayans are actually Xayan. Voting Voting in Diaxana is relatively easy, yet Xayas have a disadvantage because in Xayan neighbourhoods there is usually one voting station, yet 89% of Xayas still vote. Ayabras are at a bit of a disadvantage too, being less common than Diaxas. They have an 86% voter turnout, and 96% of legally able to vote Diaxas vote too. Fîen There are no 'political parties' per se, but each politician has what is known on Diaxana as a 'Fîen', or a 'fire', which is their issues they feel strongly about and wish to address. Riesa Xinsae, the current Diaxa Head of Court, (the term for Prime Minister or President on Diaxana) her fîen was to fund public 'homeless houses' so that many homeless citizens can get back on their feet, and to create more jobs. She was elected with a 12% victory over 378 year old Girisa Hainu, who will be retiring from politics in a few years to come. Viân Just as there are fîens, there are also things called 'Viân' which are criticisms. Politician's viâns can cost them an election or even their job. Girisa Hainu had many viâns, such as more tax for Xayas and Ayabrans, and separating species from each other. Girisa was only in power for half a year; he was formerly a 'paid complainer', basically being a grump for a living. He became sick of politics and will be leaving it very soon. Riesa does have viân too, but some of them a majority of people agree with, such as taking some money (i.e more tax) from very wealthy, with up to a 20% tax incline for citizens making more than 1 million Dixa per year. Culture and Language Diaxana has two official languages. One is is Xia, the Xayan language, because Diaxas never developed their own. The other one is language is Uiani, which was brought to Diaxana by Ayabras. 6.3% of Diaxas speak exlusively Xia, compared with 0.6% of Ayabras. 93.1 % of the population speaks both Xia and Uiani. There are other prominent languages, such as Floriån, which originated from the Xaya in the country of Espea. 53% of people can also speak Floriån. The culture of Diaxana is different wherever you go. Each continent has very different pastimes, foods and art. Culture of Auror'a Auror'a is mostly Ayabran, so their culture is Ayabran. Ayabras' love a sport called Ylania, which is where one player keeps a spheroid on one's head and walks to a designated location with it on the player's head. Now, the other team is trying to knock it off, but the other team cannot touch the player OR the spheroid. It is Auror'a's continental sport. The continental dish of Auror'a is Bianiaii (Bee-yawn-i-ay) Which is pickled Spaidu (a type of tuber, known for its spicy taste) with broiled Huliana (similar to duck, but they have no heart, liver or kidneys (they live on air and water and do not have to eat) and they are much, much smaller.) Culture of Eos Eos has its own culture, different from Ayabran, Xaya and Diaxa culture, but it is not exclusive to any given species. Its continental sport is Galazu, which is where 9 players try to race a homemade rui (a short and extremely dangerous spacecraft) to the nearest moon while keeping calm under pressure and trying not to fall. Galazu used to be extremely dangerous until Geostrategy Safety put a ban on it until it was made safer. Now players wear a miela (a safer version of a parachute), and all ruis must pass a safety scan. The continental dish is called Chiasu, which is shallow fried (a popular method of cooking food on Diaxana) Xuniu (Napia eyeballs and shredded Chiani (a worm native to Eos, much like slugs) (Napia is like a sea sponge)) with a side of Canoiichi (a native parasite on Diaxana which is now managed because of Canoiichi). Culture of Vulcae